Fantasias
by MalukaChan
Summary: [HarryxDraco][aviso: LEMON] Draco se vê devendo um favor para Harry que escolhe uma forma muito interessante de cobrar esse favor.


Fic escrita para o Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói 4.5 | e para o I Ship War | do fórum Ledo Engano.  
Linha usada: Draco se vê devendo um favor para Harry e acorda com uma roupa pendurada na porta.  
Tema do ship war: Fantasias  
Avisos: Essa fic contem LEMON se não curte não leia.  
Não foi betada. Sorry qualquer erro.

OBS: Meio que uma continuação da história "Novas Descobertas"

* * *

**Fantasias**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

Os problemas dos seus pais o estavam deixando preocupado, chegara a pedir um favor para Harry, mas como nunca mais tocou no assunto Draco simplesmente não falou mais e acabou esquecendo. Ainda mais com o marido perseguindo-o com a ideia fixa de realizar fantasias.

Desde que Draco usara a roupa de empregada Harry estava pedindo para que fizesse algo de novo, mas sempre conseguia enrolar o marido. Claro que gostara demais do resultado da sua visita ao sex shop, mas não seria fácil realizar outra dessas fantasias.

Mas havia uma coisa que não podia negar mesmo que quisesse: desde aquele dia o sexo havia melhorado muito, era sempre apimentado e não podia dizer que caiam na rotina.

Não sabia o que havia possuído seu corpo para vestir aquela roupa, mas não encontrou coragem para fazer novamente. O problema é que Harry parecia ter apreciado muito a brincadeira e já estava ficando sem desculpas para recusar fazer novamente.

Suspirou voltando sua atenção novamente para o livro que estava lendo tentando tirar da cabeça o rosto cheio de excitação do marido da cabeça que fazia seu corpo formigar de prazer. Olhou para o relógio, fora um dia cansativo no serviço, mas finalmente o final de semana chegara. Verificou a hora novamente, Harry estava atrasado. Normalmente chegava cedo e não avisou que sairia.

Por mais que fosse legal, gostava de saber onde o moreno estava a todo instante. Não gostava dos olhares desejosos que a Weasel-fêmea lançava para Potter. Por favor, ela já estava casada novamente e tinha os filhos para cuidar. Podia deixar seu marido em paz e ir cuidar daquele projeto de homem com quem ela se casou.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um barulho na porta. Largou o livro a tempo de ver Harry entrando na sala com um sorriso gigantesco nos lábios.

- Dracoo... – falou esticando o nome do loiro que o olhou curioso – Adivinha o que eu fiz hoje?

- Besteira? – respondeu não entendendo onde Potter queria chegar.

O moreno sorriu mais ainda (se é que era possível) e com uma cara de safado que preocupou Draco ele saiu da sala indo para o quarto. Só então reparou que ele tinha um embrulho nas mãos.

"Será que esqueci alguma data importante?" – pensou preocupado – "Impossível! Eu nunca esqueço nada".

Mas ainda assim conferiu o calendário para confirmar o dia.

Quando teve certeza de que não era nenhuma data importante ficou ainda mais curioso, o que o marido estaria aprontado? Sempre que Harry sorria daquela forma, não era boa coisa.

Levantou ansioso, subiu rapidamente as escadas passando sem prestar atenção pelo corredor e entrou no quarto. Escutou o barulho do chuveiro e aproveitou para procurar o embrulho que não estava à vista. Olhou no closet, debaixo da cama, dentro das gavetas. Não estava em lugar algum.

Só podia significar que Potter levara para o banheiro. Se for isso, ele queria esconder o que estava aprontando.

"Mais um motivo para saber o que é" – o loiro pensou procurando uma desculpa para sua curiosidade.

Quando não conseguiu encontrar sentou emburrado na cama e ficou em silêncio olhando para a porta fechada esperando Harry sair do banho. Pela forma que o moreno falou ele deveria saber o que ele havia feito e isso incomodava mais ainda. Não era de esquecer-se de nada.

Quando Potter saiu do banho encontrou Draco mal humorado encarando-o. Por alguma razão isso somente deu mais motivos para Harry ficar feliz. Sorriu aproximando-se e depositou um beijo nos lábios do loiro.

- Prometo que quando acordar você vai lembrar. – disse dando a volta e ajeitando-se na cama.

Draco não era de aceitar uma coisa assim sem tentar. Ficou em silêncio esperando o marido dormir e começou novamente sua busca. Entrou no banheiro, procurou nos armários, dentro da banheira, lançou feitiços para identificar objetos escondidos.

Nada.

Não se daria por vencido.

Voltou ao quarto procurando novamente, o embrulho tinha que estar em algum lugar. Saiu pelo corredor lançando feitiços em todos os cantos. Entrou nos outros quartos da casa, revirou os armários do corredor. Não encontrava o maldito pacote.

Com essa brincadeira, Draco foi dormir muito depois das quatro horas da manhã, estava esgotado e irritado. Harry realmente queria esconder o que quer que fosse.

Deitou-se pensando no que podia fazer, mas mal encostou a cabeça no travesseiro o loiro dormiu.

Acordou com um pouco de dor de cabeça. Notou que estava de roupa ainda e a noite passada lhe voltou à mente. Sentou rápido olhando em volta. Harry não estava no quarto. Levantou pronto para brigar quando viu algo pendurado na porta.

Aproximou-se segurando o ar.

Quando identificou a roupa seu rosto começou a esquentar. Notou um bilhete preso e puxou o papel.

_Draco,_

_Você deve lembrar que falou que me deveria um favor enorme caso eu resolvesse o caso do seu pai no Ministério e eles parassem de incomodar._

_Em cima da cama vai encontrar documentos limpando completamente o nome da família Malfoy. O Ministério da Magia não pode mais atormentar seus pais._

_Essa roupa é o favor que eu quero._

_Vista e desça. Tenho outra surpresa para você._

_Com amor,_

_Harry_

_PS: Não esqueça os pompons._

Largou o papel procurando os documentos na cama. Estavam lá, todas as denuncias contra os Malfoys foram resolvidas, não precisariam continuar pagando por um crime que havia sido "perdoado" há tanto tempo atrás.

Olhou para a roupa novamente e pensou seriamente em recusar colocar aquilo, mas mudou de ideia. Se havia algo que aprendera há muito tempo, era sempre cumprir o que prometia.

Rangendo os dentes pegou a roupa e jogou em cima da cama. Pensou diversas vezes em como sair dessa e não conseguiu arranjar uma boa desculpa. Irritado entrou no banheiro para tomar uma ducha rápida.

Voltou ao quarto e sem ter o que fazer começou a trocar de roupa.

Ao terminar de se arrumar já saia do quarto quando se lembrou dos malditos pompons. Voltou pegou um com cada mão e apertando-os com força desceu.

Chegando ao final da escada notou as mudanças realizadas pelo marido na grande sala de estar. Os móveis sumiram, tinha uma quadra de esportes e uma arquibancada.

Foi então que viu o moreno encostado no fundo da quadra vestido como colegial: calça jeans, camisa branca e casaco do time da escola.

- Lions? Sério Potter? – falou dividido entre rir ou gritar.

- Entre no papel Malfoy. Você é uma cheerleader. – Harry respondeu.

Então o loiro lembrou-se da sua situação. O moreno observava os movimentos do marido com aquela saia curta e os pompons nas mãos.

Quando Draco ficou vermelho Harry achou-o deliciosamente provocante.

Aproximou-se do loiro que o encarava sério.

Harry tirou o casaco jogando-o no chão dando um sorriso safado para Draco que sentiu seu corpo acordando mesmo tendo prometido que não ia gostar.

"Maldito Potter..." – o loiro pensava – "Tinha que ser tão gostoso?".

Sem pensar mais Draco apenas fez uma pose de cheerleader jogando um dos braços para cima com o pompom e outro esticado para baixo e uma das pernas dobrada. Sorriu e piscou para o moreno.

Foi o que bastou para Harry perder o controle da situação e do próprio corpo.

Pegou Draco com força prensando-o nas cadeiras da arquibancada passando a mão por seu corpo mordendo seu pescoço de forma possessiva.

Draco gemia alto aproveitando aqueles toques mais rudes.

Quando sua boca foi tomada com violência Malfoy entregou-se completamente nos braços do moreno para que fizesse tudo e mais um pouco. Não se preocupou com a pequena dor que as cadeiras proporcionavam em suas costas, estava bom demais para parar agora.

Apertou os dentes quando sentiu o primeiro dedo de Harry preparando-o. Logo veio o segundo e para não gritar mordeu o lábio de Potter que gemeu tomando sua boca novamente em um beijo delicioso.

Não demorou para Harry posicionar-se e preenche-lo de uma só vez.

Sem conseguir conter soltou um grito de dor e prazer pedindo para Harry continuar. Aos poucos Potter começou a se mover sempre forte e rápido.

Draco ia soltar os pompons quando o moreno o interrompeu.

- Não solte... – falou respirando rápido.

O loiro sorriu lambendo os lábios e apertando os pompons com mais força agarrando-se à Harry que penetrava-o gemendo em seu ouvido.

- Você é uma delícia Draco... – sussurrou baixo no ouvido de Malfoy – um atentando para minha sanidade... gostoso demais...

Sentia sua mente ficando vazia e apertou o ombro de Harry deixando os pompons caírem, mas não importava mais para nenhum dos dois.

Gritou pedindo mais e Harry penetrou-o com força tirando gritos cada vez mais altos do marido. O moreno começou a masturbar Draco com a mão enquanto segurava-o com a outra enfiando cada vez mais rápido até que não aguentou e sentindo o corpo do loiro retrair-se jorrando em sua mão, deixou-se esvair dentro do marido.

Ficaram abraçados naquela posição procurando ar até que Draco soltou uma risada.

- Potter... Você é um pervertido.

Levantou o rosto do moreno e beijou-o com paixão.

Harry sorria durante o beijo, estava cansado, mas feliz.


End file.
